one_piece_rise_of_pirate_the_third_agefandomcom-20200215-history
Important Details
IMPORTANT DETAILS OF THE ROLE-PLAY These are the things you should know coming into the role-play. Easy and simple. One warning, the role-play has adult content but this wiki does not. So if you're unable to be in the RP, you really shouldn't be here but any input is just great! __TOC__ What Kind of RP is this? This is a story building RP where you can play as a pirate, navy, or commoners and start nearly anywhere you like. Most of the tough Marine people will be NPCs as I will be requesting everyone start from bottom. This just means either no powers, basic skills to get by, or low level fruit powers. What Led to This RP Essentially we’re assuming that Luffy was king of the pirates. He ran his course, died, and then Marines went buck wild. There can be children, grandchildren, greatgrandchildren (ect) of cannon characters but most of the cannon characters are dead or in hiding.Just so you know, if you want your RPC to be related, please explain thoroughly how your RPC was born. Here is a list of characters that are still alive and will be played by ST: Buggy Once the death of Luffy reached his ears, he attempted to rise in power beyond where he already was. He was one of the few to notice the marines were going out of control by the death of a yonkou and thus he went into hiding and left the shichibukai. He is under a different name and wears normal clothing, he keeps his nose removed and in a box with a false nose on. He lets his long blue hair down but dyed it black so no one would suspect him. Brook It is very hard to kill something that is already dead, so he remains on the grand line as he passes in and out of both sides. He protects the ship that was once his captain’s. Brannew This Marine is of a lively old age. He has sustained himself as a Commodore. Crocodile News travels fast when pirates are beginning to drop like flies. He had to hide himself though it is getting harder at his age. He is hiding near Alabasta in order to use his sand abilities to get from one hideout of his to the next. Coby Through his time in the Marines, he rose to a Vice Admiral. When Nomikomu took up as the Fleet Admiral, Coby had to sit back as he was forced to wipe out the crew members of the first true friend he ever had. Cavendish Initially, he did not receive the news of pirates beginning to fall. He found out only when the marines attacked his ship. He was taken into his own brig by a member of his crew and his appearance altered to make him appear a captive. The ‘Pirate Prince’ was no more and now is serving as a Seaman First Class in the Marines in order to hide under the name Riguard. Capone Bege He waited out hearing of the falling Yonkou then went into hiding. No one knows where. Cancer He is a current Admiral. Daigin He is still a Commodore. Dalton Protects Drum Island. Dracule Mihawk He knew something was off when the killing of the Yonkou began. It was time to make a move and he broke off from the Shichibukai to retreat to his home. One day his very comrades were sent for him but would not find him. He traveled off and now roams the waters alone. He makes port rarely and is very difficult to keep track of. Eustass Kid He knew the need to take refuge after the biggest names began to fall. Not all of his crew made it but he was one of the few SuperNovas to manage to make it into hiding. Fillonce She has moved from being a dancer to owning her own dancing cafe. It goes by the name “Taste of the Sea” and she employs humans, merfolk, sharkfolk, and fishfolk alike. Fukaboshi He is the current king on Fishman Island. Helmeppo He rose through the ranks to an Admiral. He still talks to Coby and they tend to work together. Both regretted what they were made to do under orders but have to stay silent to keep their lives. Hiramera She still works at the Mermaid Cafe. Ishilly She moved on from her work in the Mermaid Cafe and decided to open a brothel. Jango (Now deceased) He moved up through the ranks and became a Rear Admiral. He is close to retirement and terrified that his retirement may be his death. Killer One of the few who managed to hide in Kid’s crew, he is completely hidden due to a lot of precautions taken to hide. Kuro No one knows where he is hiding nor how he got there. But he is hiding and old. Kuzan He has been avoiding the Marines like the plague, debating going in under a new name. He had made no such move yet. Lulis She continues to work in the Mermaid Cafe. Manboshi He serves to help his ruling brother on Fishman Island. Mero She continues to work in the Mermaid Cafe. Ninjin He had decided to try to make his group of three into an actual pirate group. When news came around that pirates were being slaughtered, the crew he gathered retreated back to their hometown to go into hiding. Piiman He was a part of the upcoming group with Ninjin and Tamanegi until they had to stop and go into hiding. Ryuboshi He helps and serves with his ruling brother on Fishman Island. Shirahoshi She hangs around with her brothers, hiding due to her open affiliation with the Straw Hats. Tamenegi He was in the crew with Piiman and Ninjin but went into hiding. Ukkari He was promoted to a captain. History Twenty years ago, a man named Monkey D. Luffy rose as the King of the Pirates. He was beloved by all despite being a pirate and if he wasn’t loved, he was feared. The marines didn’t see him as a true problem though put out that if anyone could bring him down, they may take over as Fleet Admiral instantly. Nomikomu saw this as a chance to advance. He set out and found three fruits to raise him up from his already natural power and prepare him for the fight of his career. Until then, he’d been taking a long path up with brutality and bribes, his highest rank acheived being a Rear Admiral. The higher ups were not having it and this was a chance to use his brutality as an asset. Nomikomu approached the Straw Hats with his crew in hand. Their battle shook the ocean and blood was spilt. Only one member of the Straw Hat crew managed to live and escape, leaving Nomikomu victorious and presenting the heads of the crew to his higher ups. The current Fleet Admiral resigned and Nomikomu took his place. Nomikomu began to slaughter all pirates and anyone affiliated with them, starting with Yonkou first. He lead charges with the Shichibukai to take down each Yonkou one at a time and swiftly. Then he began eradicating the Novas, then the Shichibukai on his own. He also eradicated the next powerful and began working his way down. Soon, the people became frightened of even sailing for fear of being mistaken as a pirate. People began to believe that Luffy may have left his own treasure out there somewhere, but with Nomikomu still in charge, they fear seeking it. Even some pirate groups who decided to rise to find the lost ship kept themselves laying low. Only whispers of who is in what crew so that the Marines couldn’t hear. Unspoken Powers The unspoken powers are those of respect among the pirates that hide in secret. The most powerful are the undead, whom only Mihawk knows who they are. Then the unspoken Yonko and the Novas in that order are the next in powers. Yonko * Buggy * Kid * Brook * Mihawk Novas * Killer * Mako * Tanakami * Truble * Darcel * Tamaneji * Ninjin * Piiman Undead *N/A *N/A *N/A *N/A